


Day 112

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [112]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, M/M, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bit of Irene's POV...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 112

Alone at last...surprised Dr. Watson left me alone with him, again....hmmm...ahh...of course...still in the honeymoon stage...how sweeet.

"Two men alone in the countryside several yards apart, and one car."

"Oh. I – I thought you were looking for the photos now."

"No, no. Looking takes ages. I’m just going to find them but you’re moderately clever and we’ve got a moment, so let’s pass the time."

mmmm...yes...let's...

"Two men, a car, and nobody else."

"The driver’s trying to fix his engine. Getting nowhere."

"And the hiker’s taking a moment, looking at the sky."

"Watching the birds?"

"Any moment now, something’s gonna happen. What?"

"The hiker’s going to die."

"No, that’s the result. What’s going to happen?"

"I don't understand."

"Oh, well, try to."

"Why?"

"Because you cater to the whims of the pathetic and take your clothes off to make an impression. Stop boring me and think. It's the new thhexy."

Touche...

"The car is going to backfire."

"There's going to be a loud noise."

"So, what?"

"Oh, noises are important. Noises can tell you everything. For instance..."

Beepbeepbeepbeep...

"Thank you. On hearing a smoke alarm, a mother would look towards her child. Amazing how fire exposes our priorities."

Damn it...very nicely done, Mr. Holmes...

"Really hope you don’t have a baby in here."

"All right, John, you can turn it off now."

"I said you can turn it off now."

"Give me a minute."

(entrance of the men in black, who very kindly take care of the fire alarm...)

"Thank you."

"Hmm. Should always use gloves with these things, you know. Heaviest oil deposit’s always on the first key used – that’s quite clearly the three – but after that the sequence is almost impossible to read. I’d say from the make that it’s a six digit code. Can’t be your birthday – no disrespect but clearly you were born in the eighties; the eight’s barely used, so..."

Oh, you do love to hear yourself talk...I wonder what it would take to shut that lovely mouth of yours...

"I’d tell you the code right now but you know what? I already have."

Figure it out, Mr. Holmes...

"Think."

(entrance of the men in black...)

"Hands behind your head. On the floor. Keep it still."

Oh...damn....you arseholes again...never did fancy Americans...


End file.
